Glenn Gordon Caron
| Image=GlennCaronGordon 01.jpg | ImageCaption= | role=Writer; Director; Executive Producer | DOB=1954 | birthplace=Los Angeles, California | imdb_id=0139111 | website= }} Glenn Gordon Caron (born 1954), sometimes credited as Glenn Caron, is an American television writer, director and producer, best known for creating the series Moonlighting (starring Bruce Willis and Cybill Shepherd). He lives in Los Angeles, CA. Life and Career Caron graduated from the State University of New York at Geneseo in 1975. After his graduation he studied with Del Close and The Second City, before starting a career at an advertising agency. While working here he was invited by NBC to write a pilot for the network. While the pilot would not receive a series order his work impressed writer and producer James L. Brooks who invited him to join the writing staff of Taxi. He subsequently wrote and produced the first ten episodes of Remington Steele before leaving to form his own company Picturemaker Productions. His 1985 show Moonlighting was a worldwide hit, it revitalized the career of Cybill Shepherd and launched the career of Bruce Willis. He made his feature directorial debut with 1988's Clean and Sober, starring Michael Keaton and Morgan Freeman. Caron returned to television in 1999 creating and producing the short-lived series Now and Again (1999–2000). In 2001 Fox ordered 13 episodes of the Caron created Fling. The network became unhappy with the direction of the series and cancelled the show during the production of the seventh episode. As a result none of the completed episodes have ever been aired. In 2005 Caron created Medium for NBC. As well as creator Caron is executive producer of the show and has written several episodes and directed the series pilot. The series ran for five seasons on NBC before it was cancelled. It was later renewed and picked up by CBS and ran for two more seasons (Season Six and Season Seven) before it was cancelled January. In 2008 Caron developed a pilot for the CBS Network titled The Meant to Be's, about a woman who dies only to find herself sent back to earth to help people get their life back on track. It was not developed any further than the pilot stage. He is married to Tina DiJoseph (who played Deputy Mayor, Lynn DiNovi on Medium) with three children, and is the owner of Picturemaker Productions. Filmography *''The Meant to Be's'' (2008) TV Pilot (creator, writer and director) * Medium (2005) TV Series (creator) **1.01 Pilot (writer and director) **1.02 Suspicions and Certainties (writer) **1.03 A Couple of Choices (with Michael Angeli) (writer) **2.01 When Push Comes to Shove Part 2 (writer) **2.19 Knowing Her (writer) **3.01 Four Dreams Part 1 (with Javier Grillo-Marxuach) (writer) **3.02 Four Dreams Part 2 (with Javier Grillo-Marxuach) (writer) **4.01 And Then (writer) * Fling (2001) TV Series (creator) (writer) * Now and Again (1999) TV Series (creator) **1.01 Origins (writer and director) **1.02 On the Town (writer) **1.03 Over Easy (writer) * Picture Perfect (1997) (co-writer of screenplay and director) * Love Affair (1994) * Wilder Napalm (1993) * The Making of Me (1989) — a short film created for Walt Disney World's Epcot Center * Clean and Sober (1988) * Long Time Gone (1986) (TV) * Moonlighting (1985) TV Series (creator) **1.01 Pilot (writer) **2.01 Brother, Can You Spare a Blonde (writer) **2.10 Twas the Episode Before Christmas (writer) **3.09 The Straight Poop (writer) **3.10 I Am Curious Maddie (writer) **4.01 A Trip to the Moon (writer) **5.01 A Womb with a View (with Charles H. Eglee) (writer) * Concrete Beat (1984) (TV) * Remington Steele (1982) TV Series **1.04 Signed, Steeled, & Delivered (writer) **1.07 Etched in Steele (writer) **1.14 Hearts of Steele (writer) **1.15 To Stop a Steele (writer) *''Fame'' (1982) TV Series **1.04 Alone in a Crowd (writer) * Breaking Away (1980) TV Series **1.06 La Strada (with Steve Tesich) (writer) * Taxi (1978) TV Series **2.08 The Great Race (writer) External links and references *Glenn Gordon Caron at the Internet Movie Database *Glenn Goron Caron biographical data *TVWeek Category:Production & Crew